Secrets Revealed
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: Summery Inside! Basically Renesmee was taken by the Volturi when she was young and not wants out! Really better summery inside!
1. Escaping is only half the fun

**An idea that just came to me!**

**Summery: the Volturi took Renesmee during the fight. Her life was threatened if anyone tried to fight against them. Bella was devastated and Jacob was heartbroken. Eventually Renesmee gets fed up with being told that she wasn't wanted and wouldn't be accepted by Jacob. She goes on a quest to find her parents, not knowing their whereabouts. She finds Jacob and he agrees to help look when if fact her knows exactly where they are.**

I hate it here! I thought as I awaited Aro to come and give me my "lessons" as he liked to call it. He is becoming short with me because I have been having dreams of horse-size wolves and me with them. I also dream of my parents-they didn't want me-Aro said they had no choice, no they did they had a choice to fight. To try and protect me, they must not have had any motive. He has told me of stories when my mother-who was human at the time-came and saved my father and was willing to give up life for him. What about me? Her own flesh and blood! He was also upset because I was drawing the eyes of the wolves and my family. "Renesmee, it is time for your lessons!" Alec called.

"Yes, Alec." I answer. I walk out of my living quarters and practice portraying my thoughts to the Volturi. Their thoughts of doubt filled my head and I wanted to shout. "Stop. I can do this." I say in a whisper. I pushed my thoughts into their heads and got a look of amusement from Marcus, Caius, and Aro. "What? I did it didn't I?"

"You did, but what is that in your hand?" he asks. I look down and see my sketchpad.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Show us, unless it's something you should have." Jane smirked.

"It's nothing, just sketches of dreams." I say. In a heartbeat Jane, Alec, Felix, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were surrounding me. Felix snatched the book out of my hands and my heart was beating the insides of my ribs.

"Aro, look. She's drawing the eyes of _them_ and her family. She's drawing their faces to." He said as he handed Aro my sketchbook.

"Who showed these people and things to you?" he demanded.

"When you came my mother sent Jacob Black and I into hiding so you wouldn't find us and take me, or worse kill me. Now killing me doesn't sound so bad." I admit.

"You know, if you're telling us the truth," Felix said breathing down my neck, "We could do it now short and sweet." He smiled.

"Or we could feed off of you, you're half human." Jane smirked. I read her thoughts and she was dead serious. Of course she was, she wasn't brought up with the knowledge that it is human murder when you feed off of them. "Slow and painful. You could think of that mutt that would be in love with you by now when you die." She said as they closed in.

"Be patient sister." Alec grinned. He was always charismatic, persuasive. "Renesmee looks as if she might be sick." I was scared, I wanted nothing more than to go and run to Jacob. He was like a big brother. Now that Jane had said Jacob would be _in_ love with me I thought that it would be true. I missed everyone. Living in hiding and seclusion was no way of living. Yes I was getting schooled but had no outside contact

"Leave our presence. We will discuss your life in private. Felix will show Renesmee out." Aro commanded. I was lead to my room and was barricaded in. The window was open and I wanted out. Seven years of hearing about how I wasn't wanted or would be accepted. I've wanted out for years now was my chance… What would they do if I escaped? Alec had once said that Jacob wouldn't want, or accept me anymore-now that that I had the stench of vampire on me. I had never considered having a romantic relationship with Jacob, not until lately. He could've moved on, continued to think of me as nothing more than a little sister. I pushed these thoughts out of my head and picked up my little backpack and packed with all the essentials. I just had to sneak out the window. It was a little low so I tried and lifted it up- BIG mistake. Felix came bolting in. I tried to escape but he had a firm hold on me.

"You are such a naïve girl. Lets take a walk down to Aro. " I followed fearing the worse.

"We have not come to a consensus." Aro smiled. I glared and stayed silent. "But we can most defiantly do majority rules, Renesmee." My heart was pounding on my ribs and it hurt. "Alec, should we let her go and see the people she draws and dreams of or kill her like she said she wanted?" I had always had a small crush on him. I thought it was attractive how he had pale skin but strikingly dark hair.

"Let her live. She has a gift, much like her father's. Let her go and tweak it." He replied.

"Jane?" he asked

"Kill her." Why? I thought

"Caius and Marcus?"

"Live."

"Felix?" he responded by making ripping noises-to kill a vampire.

"Kill her." Harsh!

"I think you will find benefit. You will realize that your shape shifter love will no longer want you, that your parents never did, and that we are your only family." He smiled revealing sparkling white teeth. "And that is all you get to take." He said pointing to the purple backpack.

"Screw you all." I say as I walk out. He handed me a ticket and sent me to Forks.

**At the boundary lines**

I had nowhere to go and I was getting tired and scared so I wandered around. It was eerily quiet until a thunderous growl came from behind me. I bolted off in running not caring who say me-or better yet _what_ say me. I turned to see what was chasing me and it was the wolves from my dreams. I tripped and fell on my back and a russet colored wolf hovered over me. The wolf had Jacob's eyes. "Don't hurt me. Please, please don't Jacob." I whisper. All he did was look to a black wolf and leave. I had just seen Jacob, and the Pack. Maybe Aro was right. Maybe Jacob didn't want me anymore…

**Like it? It was a thought and well now another story! I'll try to update weekly! And I said try!**


	2. Explaining Time

**Sorry it's been to long! School, The Soup, HOLIDAYS! I don't own Twilight. Vote on my poll**

I curled in a ball and cried. What I was hoping didn't happen, Jake ran away without a second glance. _This was a stupid idea_. I thought bitterly as tears streamed down my cheek. I closed my eyes and made a pillow out of my jacket and a bed out of the backpack. I fell asleep fast and didn't dream. I never did anymore. Well never pleasant dreams.

JPOV

I had phased back and wanted to check on Nessie, Renesmee- whatever they addressed her as! "What are you doing?" Sam asked with a hand on my shoulder.

"Not hearing what you have to say." I say as we all exit Sam and Emily's house. "I have to see her. I could repulse her, but I need to see her. I know it is selfish but it is vital. She's been sheltered for seven years learning god knows what." I say going back to see if Nessie was still there. I can't imagine where else she could've wandered off to?

"What if she asks about her family? What then? She's bound to wonder! Are you really going to tell her that they left after she was in Italy?! That they think she's dead!?" Sam shouted. This was getting personal.

"I'll handle it. What do you expect me to say, "Your parents think your dead. It's a wasted effort to even look"??! I love her to much, I cant be that blunt." I say feeling my fists clench and unclench. Then Emily came bursting out of the door.

"Sam, Jacob. What is all the yelling about? Is this about that hybrid girl that used to play with Claire? If it is, Sam, let Jacob go he _is_ the Alpha." Emily defending me!? Sweet! "She's probably scared out of her mind. I mean Bella figured it out but Renesmee-is that right? – Knows and was probably not expecting to get almost attacked." Emily said. "Jacob when you find her bring her back here, I'm sure she'll need a shower." Emily said in a mothering tone.

"Or five." I heard Jared chuckle.

"Maybe I need to break your face in face times?" I snap.

"Jeez." I heard him say as I left. I ran as fast as I could- without phasing and say a little ball of bronze curls. She was twitching and her muscles were flexing in and out… Was she awake and crying or dreaming? I didn't know so I walked over quietly and saw her eyes squeezing hard. I gently slid the jacket from under her head shoving it in the little backpack. The backpack was surprisingly lightweight. I picked her up gently and went back to Emily's. MY mind was running a mile a minute. She was stirring and I had to get back to Emily's. Once I arrived at Emily's she held the door open and I walked in.

"How is she?" Emily asked as I set Nessie on the couch. Shee took sight of Nessie and sat by her. Then something weird happened. Nessie's breathing became ragged, and she looked like she was having a seizure, then she jolted up holding her stomach. She looked around at the Pack and burst into tears.

"Why'd you come get me?" she asked. "You actually cared that I was out there?" she hiccupped.

"Of course." I say stepping forward coming to sit down next to her. Once I did she buried her head in my shoulder. "Should we have left you?" I ask. She pulled herself together and began to explain.

"Aro said that you wouldn't want me. Ya know wouldn't like me accept me anymore. He said the stench of vampire would be to much and that my parents don't want me and that I'll just go running back to them!" She was fighting tears and then got quiet. "For the love of Pete, Jared do you think I spent seven years in Italy for the heck of it?! I read minds and can show you what I thought! What do you think I did, shop and enjoy myself? I hardly ever went outside, and when I did it was to hunt-animals only. It was no vacation!" she yelled.

"What'd I say?" Jared challenged.

"Oh, must've been hard getting treated in Italy! You have no idea, Jared. No freaking clue." She said hanging her head.

"Renesmee, why don't you go upstairs and clean up? I'll give you some of Leah's old clothes." She smiled. She really was motherly. I saw Nessie mouth thank you and disappear upstairs

NPOV

I mouthed thank you and followed her to the bathroom door. I got the shower steaming hot and hopped in. It felt so good to wash away the Volturi for a little bit. I decided not to run Emily's heating bill and hopped out and put on Leah's old clothes. I left my brush downstairs so I decided to comb it through with my fingers. I came back downstairs smelling spices…. Hmmm maybe I can help cook. "You look better." Emily said.

"Thanks. What are you cooking?" I ask walking over.

"Ironically, pizza." She smiled.

"If you add a little bit of sea salt-" Jared covering my mouth cut me off, he should get bitten...

"Don't listen!" he began. I pressed the pressure point by you wrist and he released me.

"Says the boy who has never been to Italy? As I was saying adding see salt will give it a salty flavor, but will suck up the grease." (I'm just talking out of my hat idk if that is what it does!!) Then he left the kitchen off to God knows where…

"Do show." She smiled. I walked over and showed her.

"Then you do it again after you put the toppings and such." I explain.

"Cleaver." Emily praised. Praised! "Hmmm why don't you call the boys in to help set the table?" Emily suggested. "They're probably outside." She said as I left the kitchen.

"I'll just wait until I hear someone's mind!" I smile. Sure enough Emily was right they were outside…. "Emily needs your help in the kitchen, everyone." I say sticking my head out. "Seth she wants you guys to set the table." I say as he opens his mouth.

"O-k." he said spitting the word into to syllables.

"Sorry Seth, it's a habit, reading minds." I apologize. Jacob motioned for me to come out so as the boys were entering I met Jacob outside. "Hi." I say looking at my feet.

"Are you ok?" he asks. "I'm sorry I kinda ran off when I saw you. You just smelled like a real vampire and well instincts." He stated.

"I missed you, I worried and thought about you a lot." I don't what was willing me to admit all of this to him. "I was scared that I would never see you again." The words just kept coming out. "And I love you!"

"Wow you pretty much wrapped up all I was going to say in a nutshell. I thought that as hard as we fought it ended in just, well, nothing, but now…" he trailed off. I looked up at him and we just stared at each other. It was dark now and only about 6:30ish. Then Jacob put his hand so that it cupped my jaw, "I love you too." He said leaning down. Oh, my God he was going to kiss me! His eyes locked in with mine. "Kwop kilawtley." Stay with me forever! **(I checked and this IS what the translation is. Thanks EW!)**

"Forever." I agree. I needed Jacob. More than I knew… Then he kissed me! Both hands went to my waist and I did the best that I could with getting my arms around his neck. I needed my parents, desperately, but I think Jacob is the glue that will ultimately hold this all together, for me at least.

"Wow Nessie, marking your territory?" I heard somebody say. I glanced around and it was Jared…no surprise!

"Yep, anybody want to challenge that?" I say. A chorus of nos followed. "Dinner time?" I ask.

"Yep. Ya know most normal people don't like their minds read." Seth pointed out while we all piled into Emily's house.

"Who said any of you guys was normal? I can read minds and show people what's going on in my mind and you all turn into wolves, in a _normal_ persons book that isn't normal. To me? Nah, you're still not normal." I giggle. Aro was wrong Jacob does care! Then I made a stupid comment. "Did Embry move?" I blurted out. "I didn't see him…."

"He and Leah…" Seth trailed off in a grossed out tone. "Are kinda going out."

"I thought that Leah and then the imprinting and both of them…" I stutter.

"We think it just sorta happened. I know what you were trying to say." Seth said.

"Hmm and why are you so grossed out by it?" I ask. As I help Emily get the food on the table.

"Its just Leah's not so, so-" Seth struggled for the right words.

"Rude?" Paul piped in.

"Evil?" thanks for the input Quil.

"Mean?"

"Unlikable?"

"Right behind all of you and Leah really is there really any need for an "F" bomb right now?" I ask. "Don't be freaked out I just read your mind. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing."

"Why are you wearing my old clothes?" Leah asked going from looking pleasant and nice to resentful.

"Because when you live with a bunch of sadistic vampires trying to make you feed off of humans and tune your powers there really isn't much time for shopping for the essentials. There isn't time to just chill out and hang out. I'm fine, Seth." I turned and placed the pizza on the table.

"Hello, haven't seen you in seven years." Embry chuckled.

"Hello Embry. I'm sorry I kinda went off on Leah." I say biting my tongue.

"Seth, really you told the leach?!" Leah shouted.

"Chill, I asked if Embry moved because I hadn't seen him and then Seth just told me. Not forced." I say to her. "Besides I could've just read you mind if I was truly concerned, or better yet if I wanted to know at that moment." I say as a-matter-of-factly.

"So, what happened?" Embry asked in a whisper.

"I promise I will explain everything after dinner." I say. Dinner seemed to speed by now it is explanation time….

"Still want to explain?" Jacob asked helping me clear the table.

"I have secrets, time for them to be revealed. I trust you enough." I say.

"Jake, girl that looks like a hybrid, are you coming?" Seth called.

"Yeah." I called. Before we left he gave me one last little kiss.

"You don't have to do this." He said looking at me with those dark eyes that I remember too, too, well.

"Yeah I do. Like I said before, I trust you." And with that said we went into the living room. Jake and I sat next to each other and I let out a heavy sigh. "So where do I start?"

**CLIFFY! Like it? Review then please vote on my poll because I cannot count to 13!!**


	3. School oh fun

**Hiiiiii!! I don't own Twilight! Oh and if you don't mind going to my profile afterwards**

I just sat staring at everyone like they would turn to pixie dust. "Well?" Leah snapped. Ugg this is going to be a challenge. "Are you going to say anything?"

"If you can shut up and let me think!" I snap. I heard little snickers… "Leah, I'm sorry the fact of the matter is that to tell you everything it would take ten years." I say with a hint of sarcasm. "Well after they took me they immediately isolated me, for obvious reasons. They trained me to hunt and to persuade people with my mind, and to just tighten up my skill of projecting thoughts." I stopped thinking of everything I was leaving out. "Jane and Alec helped a little to well. Jane would "burn" me to make me think my thoughts faster and to "help" Alec numbed me to the point where I had to wait or be carried back to my room…" I trailed off.

"Um Sweetie can you hold on for a few minuets?" Emily asked. I mutely shook my head. "Sam." Emily called as she left the room.

**EPOV**

"Sam, she doesn't have anywhere to sleep, Jake found her under a tree!" I began unable to hold in what was happening to Jacob and Renesmee. "You know that even though Jacob isn't apart of The Pack anymore you care about him! Renesmee-just look at how she looks at him if she sleeps outside something is going to happen to her! She's going to want to go look for her family and they aren't there. Sam please let her stay for a while, for me?" I ask. "Jacob's house is to small and Sue's house is going to be a war zone." I continue. "Please Sam, Jacob is going to be crushed if and when she has to leave. I'll do all the "mom" things, I'll enroll her in school, get her some clothes." I looked at Sam helplessly hoping he would finally give in.

"She isn't staying long." Sam said looking defeated. "And she better not go to the Cullen's house." He warned.

"Ok. Sam don't you feel anything for her, yeah physically she's a seventeen year old but still having the first seven years of your life in seclusion…" I trail off.

"Yeah, I feel for her. She's very…stoic." He commented. "When she looks at Jacob or just smiles it lights up her face." He said with a slight smile. "I guess it wouldn't be to bad having her for a little while. " he said with a smile. "Ok, lets go ask if she's even _willing_ to stay with us." Sam commented.

"Ok." I say suddenly realizing that she might want to go looking for Bella and Edward. I walked in to see everyone staying quiet…. "Am I interrupting?" I ask with a smile.

"No, I'm just reading their minds…showing them what's on my mind… nothing weird at all." She smiled. I let out a small chuckle and that signaled the boys to leave.

"Wait Jacob, I want you to stay." I say as he gets up. He sat down and I let out a deep sigh. "Ok since I tend to ramble I'm just going to say it straight out. WE heard what you said about the Volturi, and I was wondering if you would want to temporarily stay with us, until you're ready to see your parents." I say knowing that seeing her parents are next to impossible.

"I would greatly appreciate that." She said smiling. "Okay Jake, go home, you'll see her tomorrow at school." I smiled.

**NPOV**

School, people, people! I would be around people for eight hours straight! I was overcome with joy and fear and everything and anything that someone could feel! But then I heard Sam's doubts and it came to a crashing halt. Jacob was still there and saw my very noticeable sadness. "Sam?" I ask. My voice started sounding odd in my own ears.

"Yes, Renesmee?" he asked, with a hint of sourness in his deep voice.

"I know that you think that I'll sneak out trying to find my parents, but you have my word that when you and Emily or one of you think that I'll be able to handle it I'll go then." I say hearing my voice start to waver. "You don't even have to talk to me. I'll stay out of your way when I'm here. But if it's to much trouble I can leave." I continue hearing my voice rise. I took a deep breath and said one more thing to Sam, " I'm sorry for going all sob fest on you, I heard your doubts…." I trail off.

"I'm sorry." Sam said stiffly. I shook my head and Jacob left. "No Jacob you go and Nessie why don't you go and take some of Leah's old pajamas and I'll get the stuff off of the guest bedroom." He smiled. Leah's room- according to Sam- was a room that was scarcely used.

"Thanks." I smile resisting the urge to jump up and down like a mad hybrid! "And I really am sorry for the sob fest." I say feeling my cheeks warm. He gave me a little smile. After I got in Leah's p.j.'s I got into bed and started thinking about the day. Finally I drifted to sleep and started to dream.

_I pushed hard with my mind into Jane's thoughts as she literally _burned_me. "Hurting yet?" I heard as I pushed into Alec's thoughts, giving up on Jane's sadistic mind. The pain was becoming unbearably bad, but I kept as much of a poker face as I could. Finally with everybody's thoughts flooding my mind and Alec and Jane playing burn and cool I had to stop. I felt myself pass out and Alec coming to see if I was conscious. How nice…_

"Nessie wake up. Time for school." Emily said in a cheery voice. I reluctantly got up showered and slipped into clothes that Leah had never touched. I decided to try and look presentable so I found some dark jeans and a light blue blouse. I walked down the stairs and there was the pack all huddled around the table. Well it smelled like Emily made eggs and bacon. "Boys, can you save some for Nessie?"

"Uh, hi Emily." I say with a little blush. I looked around and it looked like the Tasmanian Devil whirled around. "I'm guessing this is a first come first serve kind of thing?" I say with a small smile.

"Sort of, I saved you a plate though." She said looking around at the boys. I looked at the half eaten bagel and decided not to say anything. I ate fast and it was amazing! Then it was off to school. When I got there Seth and Jacob showed me to the front office before they had to leave. I looked down at my schedule and I had modern languages first.

"Tardi! Che non sara tollerato!(Tardy! That will not be excepted) " The teacher barked. I came from Italy, they taught me Italian, I know what your saying! I though.

"Sì, signora, non succederà più." (Yes ma'am, it wount happen again) I smile.

"How-how did you know what I said?" the teacher asked baffled.

"I lived in Italy for seven years…" I trail off. This should be fun…

**REVIEWS! Please!**


	4. Hiatus

**Dear lovely people of FanFiction, I am having terrible writers' block so right now my stories are being put on hiatus Not for forever, just for a while, I am sorry!**


End file.
